


Well That Was Weird

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, every oneshot has different characters, i really don't know what to tag, various relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: Estelle experiences a great deal of strange moments during her time in Skyrim, and has no idea what to think. Basically all the strange glitches and weirdness that's happened during my playthroughs of this magnificent yet buggy game, in a series of mostly unrelated oneshots featuring my Breton Dragonborn.





	1. Flying Elk

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I'm late to the game that is Skyrim, only having started playing it earlier this year, but I love it, bugs and all. But sometimes things get a bit...weirder than normal, and it's pretty hard to forget those moments, so I decided to write them all down. Each chapter is a separate oneshot, and they're all unconnected (unless stated otherwise), so there's no plot, or order to them. This is all just for fun. I have three chapters written so far, and will continue to update whenever something else weird happens to me, or rather, Estelle.

They were on their way to Riften when it happened.

Estelle had only been to Riften once and really wouldn't have gone back (Brynjolf trying to get her to become a thief was kind of creepy, especially with the way he kept following her around when she was in town) if it weren't for Balimund. He needed Fire Salts, a somewhat rare and expensive alchemical ingredient, for his forge. So she, being the people pleaser that she was, had gone off to find some, dragging J'zargo along with her.

It had taken a while (and a fair bit of pain), but she finally had enough pinches of the Fire Salts to give Balimund (he'd said he needed at least ten) and, with the two being out in basically the middle of nowhere, with no carriages or horses in sight, Estelle and J'zargo began to walk, heading southeast towards Riften.

And then the dragon attacked.

Estelle, hyper aware of anything and everything dragon related, was the first to hear it, despite J'zargo being the one with the keener hearing, though he heard it too barely a moment later.

"That sound," he said. "A bear?"

Estelle shook her head, pulling her bow off her back, and an arrow out of its quiver. "A dragon," she said. "That's definitely a dragon." Eyes on the sky, she looked around cautiously, unwilling to be caught off guard.

She spotted it seconds later as it came swooping over some distant hills. When it started flying closer, she readied her weapon, arrow poised but held loosely, while J'zargo's lightning spell crackled just behind her.

It was the Khajiit who acted first, zapping at the dragon-a Blood dragon, judging by what they could see. Estelle waited for it to get just a little lower before she shot her first arrow at it, aiming for the wings.

It took a while before the dragon, too injured to fly, finally landed. J'zargo kept his distance from the creature, taking a pause to gulp down a potion to restore his magicka. While he did this, Estelle took advantage of the grounded dragon, replaced her bow, and instead unsheathed the sword that hung at her side.

She raised her blade, then took a breath and- "Fus ro dah!" The dragon reared back, and she rushed at him, aware J'zargo was going to watch her back...

The dragon fell dead a few tense minutes later, and Estelle released a sigh of relief, sheathing her sword again, J'zargo following her lead and halting the flow of magicka to his hands.

Catching her breath, Estelle barely stumbled as she absorbed the Blood dragon's soul, but as she straightened back up, she noticed something a little strange.

Out on the hills further back where the dragon had initially come from, was an elk. That wasn't particularly strange or anything-Estelle had seen many a few elks since escaping Helgen. But she watched it anyway, mostly just to admire it. At least until it began to rise up into the air.

Estelle stared, not really sure what she was seeing, but unable to look away. And as she stared, the elk just rose higher and higher into the air, so high that she had to strain her eyes to see it, before it vanished out of sight entirely.

She blinked slowly, brown eyes locked on the sky, her mind unable to comprehend what had just happened. "J...J'zargo?"

"Hmm? This one needs something?"

"Did you...just see that elk over there? The one that flew away?"

The Khajiit frowned slightly, but appeared to be mostly unconcerned, and shrugged. "J'zargo did not see anything but the dragon."

"Ah..." Estelle looked down at her hands, then up at the sky, and then back down, but at the dragon bones and scales that had been left behind after she had absorbed the dragon's souls. She started backing away slowly. "I-I think we should just head to Riften. Let's go."

Turning her back on the scene, Estelle began to walk away, J'zargo following after her. She didn't know what she had seen, and didn't know why her companion hadn't seen it at all, but what she _did_ know what that she wanted to put as much distance between her and the mysterious flying elk as possible.


	2. Regretted Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Thank you to all readers so far!

Estelle decided to marry Vilkas. Honestly, she had many suitors, some of whom she could barely remember the names of, because people here in Skyrim seemed to decide their marriage prospects quite easily and quickly. Doing a simple favour for half of them seemed to be enough for them to want to marry her. It was very strange. Nothing seemed to want to make Brynjolf or Ondolemar marry her though, which was really very unfortunate.

She'd spent quite a while trying to narrow down her options, and in the end, decided that Vilkas would be the best choice because, even if he was kind of cold and sarcastic at times, he really did seem to care about her. And she cared about him too. So Vilkas it was.

Too excited and nervous to travel together, they set out separately and met up in Riften a long carriage ride later.

The ceremony began at dawn, but the moment Estelle entered the Temple of Mara, she found herself surprised. She and Vilkas had told a number of people about today, and yet, for some reason, the only ones who had come were Lydia, Ria, and Aela. Where was everyone else? Why hadn't they come? Not even  _Farkas_ was here! Maybe he was jealous and unable to watch her marry his twin?

Trying not to let it get to her, Estelle approached Vilkas, who was standing by the priest, and the ceremony began without preamble.

They got near the end of it, but the priest hadn't even finished speaking when Estelle saw Vilkas move away out of the corner of her eye. When she looked over at him, she realized he was not only walking away, but leaving the temple. And despite the groom now being gone, the priest didn't even stop speaking until the ceremony concluded just seconds later, at which point even the other three women began to leave, all of them seemingly in a hurry.

Estelle was left standing there alone, holding not only her own, but Vilkas' ring too-the rings the priest had given her since Vilkas had left before he'd been able to give him his.

Annoyed and confused, Estelle shoved the rings into her satchel and left the temple, figuring she'd find Vilkas and the others just outside. It  _had_ been somewhat hot and stuffy inside, so maybe they'd only left to get fresh air.

But the women were walking along the path together, clearly leaving town, and Vilkas was nowhere in sight. It looked as if he had already left Riften.

Annoyance growing, Estelle left town through the nearest gate and looked around, but she still couldn't see Vilkas anywhere. She started down the path at a brisk pace, wondering if maybe Vilkas was further ahead. He  _was_ a tall man with a long stride, especially in comparison to her, so it was possible she'd catch up to him if she hurried. Or so she thought.

She hadn't gotten very far when she suddenly heard the roar of a dragon. She had her sword in hand immediately (she refused to travel unarmed, getting married or not, for this very reason), her eyes and attention locked on the sky. An Elder dragon!? Why now!?

She struggled to fight it alone at first, before some of the guards hurried down to help her, but even then things didn't get any easier, because as she tried to bring the dragon down, she found herself cornered by not just one, but  _three_ cave bears, all of them attacking her, along with the dragon.

Desperately needing to create some distance, Estelle focused her Thu'um. "Fus ro dah!" The bears went flying back, but unfortunately for the Breton, it appeared as if her shout had managed to catch one of the Riften guards as well, and for a reason unfathomable to her, they seemed to decide that that was a bad enough offence for them to start ignoring the threat of the creatures, and instead focus on arresting her.

Estelle refused to be arrested right now though, because really, they all clearly had more important things to worry about at the moment, but the guards didn't care and started attacking her.

Having to contend with being attacked by not just an elder dragon, but three bears, and a number of guards too, Estelle was completely overwhelmed. Unable and unwilling to kill the guards (but maybe kind of hoping the dragon would), she focused on killing the bears one by one.

Once the bears were down, she focused her attention on the dragon again, jumping and dodging around the still fiercely attacking guards as she absorbed its soul. She wasn't sure how she'd managed to kill everything, but she had, and it was only now that she finally turned to the guards, quickly telling them that she would pay off her bounty, because these people  _really_ didn't seem to like friendly fire.

When she was finally free to go, Estelle was sure Vilkas was already half way back to Whiterun by now, and decided she would head there too. Now that things had calmed down, her temper was returning, and she seriously had a bone to pick with her new husband, for what it was worth calling him that, as he had quite literally left before the priest had even officially bonded them as such.

Entering Whiterun through its gates, Estelle practically stomped over to Jorrvasker, intending on giving Vilkas a piece of her mind. With her fists. And maybe her sword. Or perhaps a firebolt would be a better option. She'd decide once she saw him.

She found him out back, in the training grounds behind the mead hall. He wasn't alone. In fact, he seemed to be quite focused and occupied in training Ria.

Estelle stared at them, a scowl on her face. They didn't notice her, and after a minute or two, she turned away, her shoulders slumping. "...I should have married Farkas," she muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this happened my very first time marrying someone in Skyrim. I don't think I'll be marrying Vilkas again in my current playthrough! Comments? Kudos?


	3. Falling Mammoth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Thank you to all readers so far!

Cicero was a very strange man. Estelle was heading north from Whiterun when she ran into him on the side of the road, where he'd apparently stopped because of a broken wagon wheel, or so he told her. He'd asked the farmer from just up the hill to give him a hand to help him fix it, but the farmer had refused.

Estelle wasn't quite sure what to think about Cicero, because what  _could_ she even think about someone like... _that_? But she didn't really feel right just leaving him standing there either. What if a dragon attacked or something? Did he even know how to fight? He had a dagger on him, but how useful would that be?

So she made her way up to the farm herself, and a bit of persuading later, managed to convince the farmer to give poor Cicero and his, er,  _mother_ a hand. With that confirmation, she headed back down to the jester to inform him that the farmer would be down to help him soon.

Unsure of what to say, and trying not to show her confusion with his strange behaviour, Estelle accepted the 'shiny clinky' gold Cicero gave her in return for her help. Just as she was placing the coin pouch into her satchel, she got the sudden urge to look up.

A mammoth fell from the sky.

Completely out of nowhere, and for no reason she could even think of, the mammoth just...fell, and hit the ground right by where she and Cicero were standing, where it died immediately on impact.

Estelle stared. Cicero did too though, much to the Breton's surprise, he didn't say a word. He just looked at it like a curious child would at something they didn't quite understand, but were vaguely interested in.

Estelle was sure there were giant camps nearby, and giants certainly seemed strong enough to send a mammoth flying, but the giants also kept mammoths as pets, caring for them very deeply. Why would they attack one? But if a giant  _hadn't_ been the one to do this, what had? A dragon? Estelle didn't see or hear any nearby, and if there was one around, there would definitely be signs of it.

Cicero was still staring at the mammoth. And then he started to laugh and do a little jig, humming to himself cheerfully.

Deciding she wanted no part of this, Estelle hurried off without another word. Cicero had been strange enough on his own, and mysteriously falling mammoths were also pretty damn odd, but both of them together? No, that was a bit  _too_ much for Estelle to handle at once.

She hadn't been expecting a trip to collect mountain flowers to be  _this_ strange!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	4. Personal Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Thank you to all readers so far!

Estelle and Serana had come to Whiterun for a pit stop on their way to Dawnguard castle, so that Estelle could put all the extra (and probably unnecessary) things she'd picked up on her most recent trip, away in Breezehome. But they'd barely stepped through the gates when they spotted him. Or at least, they  _thought_ it was a him.

Someone was standing near Warmaiden's. Someone extremely tall, and fully clad in ebony armour. Estelle and Serana exchanged a glance that betrayed surprise and confusion. Neither of them had seen anyone like this before.

Since the warrior didn't seem to be doing anything odd, Estelle decided (and hoped) it had nothing to do with them and started directing Serana past the person, towards Breezehome, only to have to stop when the exceptionally tall person approached them in quick, long strides.

"The time has come."

Estelle blinked. The warrior, a man, was speaking to her, and clearly only her. "It...has?" he said, confused, having to tilt her head back just to look up at his helmeted face. "Um, I'm sorry, but what do you mean?" As she said this, Estelle noticed a robed and hooded man standing near Breezehome. For half a second, she thought it was Farengar, and briefly found herself wondering what had happened to have actually brought him out of Dragonsreach-something that she was sure had never happened before.

"I have done all that can be done," said the warrior, not noticing that someone was coming up behind him. "There is nothing left."

The hooded stranger moved closer, stepping past the Ebony Warrior and getting right into a startled Estelle's face.

"No quests to be undertaken."

Estelle tried to step back, irritated by this second person's lack of manners, especially considering she was in the middle of speaking to someone. But she didn't raise her guard until she saw red eyes. A vampire. One who certainly wasn't Serana. But this vampire didn't do anything. He didn't speak, he didn't act. He just stood there in her face, staring at her intently.

"No villains to be-"

The vampire attacked. Or rather, tried to. He had barely conjured up his spell, when he was cut down by the Ebony Warrior in a single, swift slice. And once the vampire was down, he simply sheathed his ebony greatsword and continued speaking as if they hadn't ever been interrupted. He didn't even  _glance_ at the corpse that now sat at his feet.

A bit bemused, Estelle acknowledged the warrior's challenge that was given to her, and watched as he walked off. Serana seemed to have decided she wanted no part in this, because she made her way towards Warmaiden's. At that same moment, a guard approached, looking down at the dead vampire.

"Oh, what happened?" he said, sounding only mildly interested.

Estelle just sighed and shook her head. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	5. Floating Netch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Sorry about the wait! Life got in the way and things were really busy for a while. Thank you to all readers so far!

Estelle was on Solsteim, searching for Netch Jelly for the alchemist on Raven Rock. Unfortunately, to obtain this jelly, Estelle had to kill the netches the jelly came from. She didn't really like doing that, because netches seemed to be mostly docile unless provoked. But she'd already promised she'd bring the jelly, and she was also unwilling to break that promise. Her inability to say no was rearing it's ugly head again, it seemed.

She made her way down towards the coast, not far north from that place with all the giant mushrooms she could never remember the name of (It was Tel M-something, she was sure), and near either what could be called a small lake or a large pond, she found exactly five netches. Three of them were fully grown Bull Netches, and two were just the little calf ones. These were going to be her targets, it seemed, because she needed five samples of their jelly.

Keeping herself on the opposite bank of the small body of water, Estelle readied her bow. She'd been warned not to get too close to the netches, and she intended on obeying that warning. She wasn't really in the mood to get hurt today.

It took four arrows to take down one Bull Netch, and two to take down one calf. Fortunately, Estelle had stopped by Glover's forge before setting off, and had a good supply of arrows on her.

She kept firing until finally, only one Bull Netch remained, all the other netches dead on the ground. But that was still only four, so she attacked the fifth and last one as well. Like the others, it collapsed into the water, curling up slightly as it died.

Sighing softly, Estelle replaced her bow and waded into the water to approach the first of the five netches, so that she could collect its jelly. She then did the same to the next three, and started wading towards the final netch-a Bull Netch, when she saw it start rising back up out of the water.

"Shit, it isn't dead!?" Estelle jumped up onto the nearby shore and drew her bow again, quickly preparing another arrow, only to falter at what she saw.

The netch didn't attack her. In fact, it didn't do much of anything. It just hovered there in the air. As Estelle stared, it sort of...tilted slightly, hovering sideways, but it did nothing beyond that.

Frowning deeply, Estelle shot an arrow at the netch. Said arrow embedded itself in the netch's body, but still it did nothing. It was dead. But if it was dead, why was it still hovering? That wasn't something that should have been possible! And yet, here it was.

Estelle hesitated. She couldn't harvest the netch's jelly when it was hovering so high up, and frankly, she wasn't sure she even  _wanted_  to.

Keeping her eyes locked on the floating creature, the Breton started to step back, nearly tripping over a large rock behind her as she did so. She'd find another netch to get jelly from. Or maybe see if she could just buy some. She wasn't sure she wanted to kill another netch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so confused when this happened! Comments? Kudos?


	6. Running Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Thank you to all readers so far!

Estelle liked the College of Winterhold. Her first day of classes and she already got to go on a field trip? That was great! The fact that it was a Nordic ruin didn't bother her very much-she'd already been through a few of those, and if the trend continued, she already knew what to expect in there.

With Tolfdir and her classmates all taking their sweet time, Estelle went on ahead, wondering if Saarthal would have a new word of power for her to learn, like all the other ruins she'd been in so far had.

Coming upon the excavation site, Estelle was carefully making her way down the slippery and snowy bridges and stairs, her eyes on the ground in front of her. And then she was suddenly shoved aside rudely as someone ran past her.

Head snapping up, Estelle turned to look, and saw a man in Imperial armour running up the bridge she had just crossed. What was his hurry? He must have just come from inside Saarthal, but why had he been in there? And why was he running away like that? Had something happened in the ruin?

As Estelle, still watching the man, ran these thoughts through her mind, the man suddenly tumbled off the bridge to the ground below, though he didn't even make a sound as he fell.

Shocked and horrified, Estelle quickly ran over to where she had seen him fall, but once she got there, she paused. There was no one there. The man in the Imperial armour looked to have vanished from sight. Or...had he ever even been there to begin with?

Disconcerted by the event that had taken place over barely thirty seconds, Estelle turned her back on the bridge and approached Saarthal's door. There wasn't anyone here. She was the first one to have made it here, and in fact, it took nearly an hour for her fellow apprentices and Tolfdir to arrive.

Estelle had been feeling very excited about being here earlier, but now she couldn't help but wonder if seeing that Imperial soldier had been some kind of an omen. A  _bad_  omen.

This trip wasn't going to go very well, was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you how confused I was when this happened! It was an Imperial Courier, by the way. Those guys show up running around so randomly. I once saw one run out of that gold mine in Markarth I can't spell the name of. That mine was also still filled with Forsworn. Comments? Kudos?


	7. Private Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Thank you to all readers so far!

Estelle had just officially become a Companion. Honestly, it wasn't as hard as she had been expecting it to be. Still, she was determined to keep working, wanting to continue proving her worth. That was why she accepted the job from Aela. A beast had taken over someone's home in the hold-Hod and Gerdur's house in Riverwood, specifically.

Knowing the two personally, thanks to Ralof, Estelle was quite worried, and wasted no time in hurrying over to Riverwood. As soon as she made it to town, she rushed over to the correct house, making no move to stop and talk to anyone (ignoring even Delphine, who probably deserved to be ignored anyway), unsheathing her sword as she went.

She saw no one around the house, and paused outside the door, listening closely. She couldn't hear anything strange, and it didn't  _sound_ like anyone was in the house, but there was no way to be sure unless she entered.

So that was what she did. Sword at the ready, Estelle pushed open the door, and cringed almost immediately at the burn of the fireball that hit her.

The beast was a hagraven.

Summoning a healing spell in her free hand to mend the burns, Estelle leapt in, attacking immediately, and it quickly became clear to her that she wasn't the only one in the house trying to slay the hagraven.

"Die, foul beast!"

"Ralof? You're still in Riverwood?" Estelle didn't get an answer to her question, and as the hagraven fell dead just seconds later, she couldn't stop herself from standing where she was, and staring at the Stormcloak who had sheathed his weapon and was now busy with the cooking pot.

Ralof had already been in the house when she had entered, but he hadn't actually started attacking the hagraven until Estelle had arrived and begun doing so. ... _Why_? Why hadn't he attacked before? Especially since the beast had come to his sister's house of all places! Why had he just let her take over and not do anything to stop it?

What had he been doing in here the entire time the hagraven had been here for? Why hadn't he been at all bothered by her presence until Estelle had arrived, ready to fight?

Had...had he been having some-some... _private_ time with the hagraven? ...Or had the  _hagraven_  been having some private time with _Ralof_?

Regardless of what the answer was, Estelle wasn't entirely sure she actually wanted to know, and just left Riverwood in a hurry. The faster she made it back to Whiterun, the better. At least things made some sense there, even if Nazeem hadn't quite managed to figure out just how  _often_ she actually made it up to the Cloud District. ...Maybe  _he_ would be better off having to spend some quality time with a hagraven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get one guess as to what I (and by extent, Estelle) thought Ralof and the hagraven were doing together. Comments? Kudos?


End file.
